


The Sun, Moon, and Stars

by tkachuk



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 NHL Draft, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, References of Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkachuk/pseuds/tkachuk
Summary: There was no way Quinn could ever feel the same way about him. Quinn was the sun, the moon, and all of the stars to Brady, and Quinn would just never know. It's better that way. He couldn't screw up the relationship with his best friend over a crush.





	The Sun, Moon, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in approximately 2 hours, so there may be some grammar issues i missed! 
> 
> Please, if you personally know anyone mentioned in this story, turn back now. Please.
> 
> Also, credits to an old Dylan Larkin instagram comment for the ol’ “I think it’s Latin for ‘I don’t suck cock but 20 dollars is 20 dollars’” phrase. It really helped this plot come together.

Brady was drafted 4th overall by the Ottawa Senators.

Quinn was drafted 7th overall by the Vancouver Canucks.

Brady still had his red Sens hat atop his curly hair as he laid on his bed scrolling on his phone. He glanced at the hotel door every few moments, only hoping Quinn would burst through the door, returning from... wherever he is on cue. Brady scrolled through his Instagram at record speed in order to pass the time. He stopped when a blur of a blue jersey skipped over his screen. He caught himself staring at the picture Quinn posted 15 minutes ago and tried thinking of a snarky comment to distract himself.

Quinn is Brady's best friend. Really, he is. Brady also can't remember when he realized he was in love with his best friend. He taught himself how to disguise his romantic feelings from Quinn, and if something did slip out, he became an expert on recovering himself with a quick "no homo". Quinn would always laugh and blow it off, usual Quinn, but Brady tried not to notice how their eyes lingered on each other after Brady said it. There was no way Quinn could ever feel the same way about him. Quinn was the sun, the moon, and all of the stars to Brady, and Quinn would just have to not know. It's better that way. He couldn't screw up the relationship with his best friend over a crush.

Unable to think of a quality comment, Brady locked his iPhone and set it on the shared bedside table to his left. He looked over to the deserted queen bed with the rumpled sheets Quinn always declined to fix. Brady flicked on the TV in front of him and decided to watch the remaining post-analysis of draft night, and he dozed off, the idea of Quinn in bed next to him on his mind.

 

Someone was outside of their hotel room struggling to open the door.

Brady, get up.

Brady, open the door.

Brady finally found the willpower to open up his eyes, climb out of bed, and trudge over to the door. He looked through the small peephole just to see a discombobulated Quinn messing with his room key. Jesus Christ, Quinny. Brady glanced over at the digital clock on the table: 1:29 AM. Brady rolled his eyes and swung the door open, which caused Quinn to fall forward and stumble in.

"Didn't think you were gonna come back tonight, Quinny," Brady sighed, a tinge of relief detectable in his tone.

Quinn sat on the bottom of his bed. "Why would I not come back?" He grinned at Brady.

Brady's heart skipped a beat. He was so soft for this boy, and he knew he would have to get over it if he was going to play in the NHL. Liking guys isn't a thing in pro hockey. Luckily, Brady considers himself bisexual, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get over it now or any time in the future. It's Quinn.

"Ah, I dunno," Brady responded with a smirk. "Maybe you got caught up with some Dallas girl and I wasn't gonna see you until morning? Or, like, family stuff?"

Quinn fell back onto the bed. "Trust me, as horrible as you may be to be around sometimes, there is no way I would rather spend the night in a crowded hotel room with my family."

"Awww, I'm flattered," Brady replied, flatly, glancing over to see Quinn looking at Brady's Ottawa hat, somehow still on his head, through media, fans, and sleeping. "What?"

Quinn looked down and slouched over a tad. "I just... can't believe we were actually drafted today? And we're literally going to be across the country from one another?"

Brady's heart skipped a few more beats in his chest. He took off his hat and set it on the table beside him.

"You're my best friend, Brady. I don't know how to not see you every day." Quinn frowned.

Brady took a deep breath. He could hear his heart beating out of his chest. He subconsciously ran a strong hand over his Michigan shirt- well, Quinn's, as if he was making sure his heart was secure.

"I don't know how I can go without seeing you either, man. I mean, we're gonna be like, 4,000 miles away."

Quinn slouched down even more. "I can't believe you were drafted by Ottawa right now."

Brady gave a dry laugh "That makes two of us."

The two boys were silent for a minute before Quinn spoke.

"I'm gonna be pretty close to Matt, kinda."

Brady chuckled. "Yeah, kinda. A lot closer than me."

Brady turned in order to face Quinn, and his friend did the same. Quinn beamed at him. "I think I got a little drunk without my consent, Brady." He laughed

Brady laughed. "I think you did too, buddy."

Quinn rolled over again. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

More silence. Brady closed his eyes.

"Brady?" 

So much for that.

"Quinn?"

"I'm cold."

"It's summer in Dallas, how are you cold? and how am I supposed to help you with that?"

"Turn the air down."

Brady took a deep breath.

"Quinny. Your bed is right next to it. Get your ass up for a minute."

Quinn huffed. Brady heard shuffling of blankets, he must've gone under them since the last time he collapsed onto the bed, as Quinn began to get up. But Brady didn't hear him mess with the air conditioner. Actually, Brady didn't hear him moving at all. So it came as a shock when Brady, once again, dozed off just to be woken up by a dip in the bed beside him. His eyes shot open. He saw a shy-looking Quinn looking at Brady as he began to lay down. "Is this okay?" Quinn asked, hesitantly.

Brady's heart shot out of his chest. "Y...yeah, that's fine."

Quinn settled down next to Brady. After a few seconds, Quinn shifted and was conveniently an inch or two closer to Brady.

"So, I wanna talk to you," Quinn started, "I need to tell someone."

Brady turned to face the fearful looking Quinny, and Brady's eyes softened. "Sure, Quinny," Brady started, voice softening along with his eyes, "you can tell me anything."

Quinn took a deep breath. "I was late back to the hotel room because I sucked Andrei's dick."

Brady's heart was flying around the room. His eyes widened. "You did?"

Quinn looked so vulnerable and small curled up in Brady's bed watching him with fearful eyes. Brady just wanted to hug him and cuddle with him and never let him go, to be there for him through thick and thin and never let anyone hurt him. But... no homo.

Quinn nodded. "I did."

Brady lingered. "But... why?"

Quinn let out a small breath. Brady couldn't keep track of his heart at this point. All he knows is he is in love with Quinn, the Quinn he thought was completely straight, and now that Quinn is telling him he was sucking Svechnikov's dick less than an hour ago. 

"He offered me twenty dollars. I mean, twenty dollars is twenty dollars, right?"

Brady looked at him dead in the eyes. Quinn stared back. Brady felt the corners of his mouth lifting up before he burst out into hysterics.

Quinn continued to look at him, startled. "I mean, I'm glad you think this is funny, but-"

Brady closed the remaining 3 inches between them. He cupped his hand around the back of Quinn's neck as he felt Quinn smile into the kiss and began to kiss back, more desperate than Brady had originally. Quinn deserted Brady's lips and attacked the milky skin of his jaw and neck, nipping and softly biting, kissing every spot passionately when he was finished. Brady snuggled in closer, and in Brady's pure state of bliss and love for his best friend, he involuntarily rubbed their crotches together, but Brady would take that accident over everything any day. Quinn hissed at the sudden sensation as Brady felt himself become more aroused by the second. Quinn grabbed Brady by the curls, pulled him into his lips, and expertly stuck his hand down under the blankets to grab Brady's hardening dick. Brady whined into Quinn's mouth, and Quinn took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Brady's mouth. Quinn reached down Brady's sweatpants and boxers, feeling he was fully hard, and began stroking him slowly. Brady moaned.

Quinn began to rise out of his previous laying position, never halting the pace in which he was jerking Brady off. Quinn pulled the covers off of Brady and took his hand out of his boxers.

"Quinnyyy," Brady whined, desperate to be touched.

Quinn smirked, his eyes now dark with bliss and arousal. He took a second to look at Brady, pale skin now red and blotchy, lips red and swollen, curls flying everywhere, marks beginning to form on the base of his neck. Quinn had always thought Brady was beautiful, but he had a new perception of beauty after seeing Brady. This Brady was his. Quinn palmed his hardening cock through his sweats and slipped his new Canucks shirt over his head. He looked down to see Brady staring, expectantly, at Quinn, as if he was waiting for him to make the next move. Quinn slid two fingers on each side of Brady's sweats and boxer waistband and pulled them both down and off with one swift motion. Brady's hard, leaking cock sprung into the air, and Quinn's mouth watered at the sight of it. 

"What do you want me to do to you, Brady?" 

Brady looked up at Quinn. "Please suck me off, Quinny," he said, desperately.

Quinn smiled devilishly at him as he held his palm up to Brady's mouth. He slowly licked a long stripe up the length of his palm. Quinn wrapped a testing hand around Brady's dick, working his wrist up and down a few times before catching the leaking head with his pointer finger on the upstroke. Brady moaned.

"Come on, Quinny," Brady whined, obviously getting frustrated.

Quinn smirked. "Swing your legs over the side of the bed, baby."

Baby. Brady's heart swelled. He loves Quinn so much. So, so, much.

He swung his legs over, and Quinn got off the bed. He took that as an opportunity to pull off his sweatpants, and Brady wasn't even surprised to see Quinn went commando.

Quinn settled in between Brady's legs, giving his cock a few more jerks. Brady sighed above him, both of bliss and most likely frustration.

Quinn wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it, occasionally swiping it over the top of the head to collect more precome. Brady gasped loudly as Quinn took Brady's whole dick into his mouth, giving himself a second to fully relax his throat before he began to move. As he began to blow Brady quicker and quicker, his hips began to pick up off the bed and started thrusting into his mouth in sync with Quinn. Quinn stopped moving and let Brady fuck into his mouth while Quinn ended up massaging his balls. Brady groaned above him and came into his mouth with Quinn's name on his lips. He swallowed all of Brady's come and climbed back into bed with his best friend, still hard. Brady took notice, spit on Quinn's dick, and began jerking him off. Quinn made the cutest breathy moans with every downstroke until he finally came all over Brady's hand. Brady quickly licked it all up, and Quinn slid an arm around Brady's waist.

"Quinny?"

"Brady?" Quinn's voice was raspy from taking Brady's cock.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"You think?"

"I know I'm in love with you, Quinn. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day, how many times I've thought of us doing this and thinking it would never happen. Quinn Hughes, I am in love with you."

Quinn smiled as bigger than he had ever smiled before because that is what pure happiness feels like. True happiness. Giving pure love and receiving pure love is the best feeling Quinn could have ever asked for, and here they are. Together.

"Brady Tkachuk, I am in love with you too."

Brady gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips before closing his eyes. A moment passed before he felt Quinn shift beside him.

"Brady?"

"Quinn?"

"I didn't even blow Andrei."

Brady smiled. "You bitch."


End file.
